Shadows of the Empire (video game)
Shadows of the Empire é um jogo de ação/aventura que se desenrola no periodo entre O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno De Jedi. O jogo foi lançado em conjunto com os outros produtos de Sombras do Império. Foi Lançado para Nintendo 64 em 1996 e para a plataforma PC em 1997. História O jogo é dividido em quatro partes (ou capítulos). O primeiro capítulo se inicia no começo de O Império Contra-ataca. Dash Rendar está em Hoth quando as Forças Imperiais atacam. Como jogador, você toma controle de Rendar e tem que pilotar um snowspeeder na famosa Batalha de Hoth, destruíndo AT-ATs, AT-STs e Droides Sonda. Depois da batalha você tem que lutar com snowtroopers e Wampas dentro da Base Echo até encontrar sua nave, a Outrider. Depois de escapar do planeta você tem que lutar no Campo de Asteróides de Hoth contra hordas de Caças TIE e Bombardeiros TIE e depois entrar no hiperespaço. No segundo capítulo, Dash tem que lutar contra os caçadores de recompensas que estavam atrás de Han Solo, confrontando IG-88 em Ord Mantell e Boba Fett em Gall. No terceiro capítulo, Boba Fett conseguiu escapar e a missão do jogador muda: agora você precisa proteger Luke Skywalker de um plano de assassinato contra o jovem Jedi, maquinado pelo Príncipe Xizor, líder do Sol Negro. Depois de uma perigosa corrida de swoop bikes, Dash e Luke atacam o cargueiro Imperial Suprosa, onde Dash adquire os planos secretos da Segunda Estrela Da Morte. Finalmente, no quarto e último capítulo, Dash, junto com Luke e Lando Calrissian viajam até o Centro Imperial para resgatar Leia Organa do Palácio de Xizor. Depois de entrarem pelos esgotos da Cidade Imperial e de lutarem contra os guardas do palácio, eles resgatam a Princesa e vão para o espaço em uma batalha contra a estação espacial de Xizor. A grande surpresa do jogo vem no final, quando a estação espacial é destruída. Para quem só leu o livro ou os quadrinhos, Dash Rendar foi morto na explosão da estação, mas o verdadeiro destino de Rendar é só revelado no jogo. Níveis Parte I: A Batalha de Hoth É uma época de crise. Sondas Imperiais, procurando pela Galáxia a Base Rebelde secreta, descobriram-na no remoto mundo gelado de Hoth. Darth Vader, obssecado em encontrar Luke Skywalker, enviou suas tropas para entrar em batalha com os Rebeldes. Com a tropa imperial se aproximando, uma nave aliada entrou no Sistema de Hoth... Batalha de Hoth thumb|right|250px|"Batalha de Hoth": Dash pilota um snowspeeder no contra-ataque e luta contra um AT-AT. Aqui, o jogador é introduzido na famosa Batalha de Hoth, e é a única vez em que o airspeeder é usado no jogo. História Dash Rendar, capitão da Outrider e piloto freelancer, pousou em Hoth com uma carga de suprimentos para a Base Echo. Depois de se situar, ele foi conversar com seu amigo de longa data, Han Solo. Mas, os dois não tem muito tempo para conversar. O Império está chegando. Os rebeldes estão se preparando para a guerra e Dash resolve ajudar. Han pede para Luke colocar Rendar junto com o Rogue Squadron, e Skywalker faz o que lhe foi pedido. Como Rogue 12, Dash parte para a batalha. Objetivos da Missão Destruir Droides Sonda, AT-STs e AT-ATs, para dar à Aliança o tempo necessário para evacuar a Base Echo. Fuga da Base Echo [[Ficheiro:EFEB.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Fuga da Base Echo": Dash corre pelos hangares enquanto a Millennium Falcon levanta vôo.]] Os Wampas fazem sua primeira aparição no jogo aqui. O nível introduz a primeira fase em modo "shooting", e também o primeiro chefão: um AT-ST Imperial. História O Rogue Squadron deu um tempo adequado para os Rebeldes escaparem, mas eles não foram totalmente bem-sucedidos. O gerador principal foi destruído e tropas imperiais invadiram a base. Han, Leia e Luke escaparam, mas Dash ficou pra trás. Com o gerador destruído, a comporta para Bay 3 (onde a Outrider está pousada) não abrirá. Se Dash quer sair de Hoth vivo, é melhor achar uma maneira de abrir aquela porta! Objetivos da Missão Achar e ativar os geradores emergenciais, e decolar na Outrider. Cuidado com os Wampas! Eles podem ser amigáveis ou bem desagradaveis. Caçada nos Asteróides [[Ficheiro:CNA.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Caçada nos Asteróides": A Outrider luta com um Destróier Estelar no campo de asteróides de Hoth.]] Esse nível introduz o "estilo voador" do jogo, onde o jogador controla as armas da Outrider e destrói Caças TIE. História Dash escapou do planeta inteiro, mas ainda não está a salvo. Um Destróier Estelar está chegando e como se as coisas não pudessem ficar piores, a Outrider se aproxima de um campo de asteróides. Com seu droide co-piloto Leebo no volante, cabe a Dash manusear as armas da nave, atirando em vários Caças TIE e Bombardeiros TIE. Só quando todos são destruídos é que a Outrider entra na velocidade da luz e escapa do Império. Objetivos da Missão Manuseie as armas da nave e destrua os TIEs e asteróides. Atire nos asteróides vermelhos para ganhar challenge points! Parte II: A Procura Por Boba Fett Um caçador de recompensas rival forçou Boba Fett a se esconder antes de ele entregar o capturado Han Solo para o vil Jabba o Hutt. Enquanto Luke Skywalker e Dash Rendar procuram por Fett, uma nova ameaça emerge das sombras. Esse inimigo é o líder do Sol Negro, uma poderosa organização criminal, e quer tomar o lugar de Darth Vader como a mão direita do Imperador.... Ferro-velho de Ord Mantell thumb|right|250px|"Ferro-velho de Ord Mantell": Dash no trem do ferro-velho. Outra missão "correndo por aí". Muito mais difícil com a adição de um trem em movimento e um difícil chefão: IG-88. História Depois de escapar do campo de asteróides, Dash descobre que IG-88, o caçador de recompensas que está procurando Boba Fett, está em Ord Mantell. Ele está em um ferro-velho procurando por partes para reconstruir sua nave depois dela ter sido prejudicada por Fett. Dash ficou sabendo que Leia Organa está dando uma recompensa por pistas da localização de Han Solo, então, ele vai para Ord Mantell com a esperança de vencer IG-88 e descobrir onde Fett está. Objetivos da Missão Pule de vagão em vagão até chegar ao fim. Cuidado quando o trem entra numa curva! Pular nas curvas pode ser perigoso! Um campo magnético envolvendo o trem desliga todas as armas de Dash, excluíndo o blaster. Ele será capaz de acessar outras armas na luta contra IG-88. Espaçoporto de Gall thumb|right|250px|"Espaçoporto de Gall": Dash se prepara para a jornada pelos Canyons. Os Wampas fazem sua segunda aparição no jogo. Esse nível introduz o jetpack e coloca o jogador contra dois chefões: um AT-ST Imperial e Boba Fett. História Antes de destruir IG-88, Dash descobriu onde Boba Fett estava escondido; no distante refúgio na Base Imperial em Gall. Com o Império no seu encalço, o único caminho que Dash pode seguir até a base é a pé pelo perigoso Canyon dos Contrabandistas. Depois que entrar na base, Dash espera encontrar Boba Fett e salvar Han Solo antes que seja tarde demais. Objetivos da Missão Infiltrar-se na fortaleza, adquirir o jetpack e encontrar Boba Fett antes que ele tenha uma chance de escapar. Parte III: Caçando os Assassinos Os Rebeldes localizaram Boba Fett, mas com a ajuda de uma escotilha Imperial, o caçador de recompensas conseguiu escapar. Em Gall, um assassino quase mata Luke. Temendo pela segurança de Skywalker, Leia pede para Dash segui-lo até Tatooine No planeta, na casa abandonada de Ben Kenobi, Luke aperfeiçoa suas habilidades de Jedi enquanto Dash fica de olho em tudo em uma conhecida Cantina de Mos Eisley.... Mos Eisley e o Canyon de Beggar thumb|right|250px|"Mos Eisley e o Canyon de Beggar": Dash corre contra a gangue de swoop à grandes velocidades. O jogador é desafiado com outra variedade na forma de "corrida/perseguição", e é preciso controlar a velocidade ou é a morte certa. História Enquanto estava em Mos Eisley, Dash ouviu uma discussão. Jabba o Hutt enviou uma gangue de swoop para matar Skywalker. Os mercenários rumaram para a antiga casa de Kenobi. Por que Jabba quer Skywalker morto? É melhor Dash chegar até Luke antes dos mercenários, ou ele nunca pode descobrir! Objetivos da Missão Corra pelas ruas de Mos Eisley e o Canyon de Beggar. Você precisa destruir os membros da gangue jogando eles em paredes ou outros obstáculos, e depois rumar para a casa de Kenobi no final do canyon. Cuidado com sua velocidade! Se for muito rápido e bater você pode explodir! Por outro lado, você precisa ir muito rápido para passar no Olho da Agulha. Cargueiro Imperial Suprosa [[Ficheiro:CIS.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Cargueiro Imperial Suprosa":stormtroopers estão por todos os lugares nesse enorme cargueiro.]] Novamente no modo "andando por aí", Dash precisa seguir o estranho caminho do Suprosa, consistido por dormitórios, escritórios e salas de controle até chegar ao final, onde você enfrenta outro chefão: o Droide Loader. História Com a gangue de swoop destruída, Dash se encontra com Luke. Ele conta à Luke que Leia está se encontrando com o Sol Negro para encontrar quem está tentando matá-lo. Espiões do Sol Negro recentemente deram à Luke a localização de um cargueiro carregado de planos Imperiais secretos. Dash diz à Luke para ficar longe do Sol Negro, mas Skywalker sabe que não pode deixar essa chance passar. Objetivos da Missão Dash precisa seguir o caminho do Suprosa até achar os planos secretos. Parte IV: O Ninho do Príncipe Sombrio A Princesa Leia se encontrou com o misterioso e sombrio Príncipe Xizor. Quando ela descobriu os planos de Xizor, ela foi capturada e mantida presa no Palácio do Príncipe. Xizor não sabe que tanto Darth Vader quanto os Rebeldes descobriram sobre seus planos e que ambos estão vindo para confrontá-lo. Determinados à salvar Leia e destruir o Sol Negro, Luke e Dash se infiltraram desapercebidos nos subterrâneos da Cidade Imperial.... Esgotos da Cidade Imperial thumb|right|250px|"Esgotos da Cidade Imperial":Dash entra nos esgotos de [[Legends:Coruscant|Coruscant com seu jetpack.]] O Jetpack retorna para este nível e é bem ultilizado por Dash para entrar em canos e escapar de diagonas, incluíndo o chefão: uma diagona gigante. História Seguindo o conselho de Xizor, o Imperador Palpatine deixou os Rebeldes adquirirem os planos da Segunda Estrela da Morte, que estava no cargueiro que Dash e Luke atacaram. Enquanto a Aliança trabalha em decodificar os planos, Luke, Chewbacca, Lando e Dash viajam por Coruscant para encontrar Leia. Dash precisa caminhar sozinho pelos esgotos até achar uma entrada para o Palácio de Xizor. Objetivos da Missão Controle Dash pelos esgotos até a entrada do palácio. Cuidado com as diagonas que estão embaixo da àgua! Palácio de Xizor thumb|right|250px|"Palácio de Xizor": O Prédio é cheio de guardas, armadilhas e penhascos estranhos. Este nível estranho tem um uso muito grande do jetpack, e tem abundância de inimigos e um chefão: o Droide Gladiador. História Dash penetrou no palácio de Xizor e precisa encontrar uma maneira de cortar a estação espacial de Xizor do palácio. Objetivos da Missão Colocar explosivos nos painéis de serviço do elevador que conecta o Palácio de Xizor à estação espacial. Batalha na Estação Espacial [[Ficheiro:BNEE.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Batalha na Estação Espacial": A Outrider entra em batalha com os Star Vipers.]] O nível final termina com uma batalha incrível acima de Coruscant. História Forças Imperiais e Rebeldes confrontam a estação espacial de Xizor. X-Wings, Caças TIE e os Star Vipers de Xizor tomam conta do céu. A estação deve ser destruída. Objetivos da Missão Dash precisa dertruír a frota de Xizor, penetrar no reator da estação espacial, destruír o núcleo e sair de lá inteiro. Personagens Principais * Boba Fett * Guri * IG-88 * LE-BO2D9 * Leia Organa * Dash Rendar * Han Solo * Luke Skywalker * Xizor Criaturas *Diagona *Wampa **Wampa dos penhascos Modelos de Droides *Droide Assassino *Dogbot *Droide Gladiador do Sol Negro *Droide Réplica de Humanos *Droide de combate de IG-88 *IG Drone *IT-0 *Droide Loader *Seeker AS-M12 *Droide Sentinela *Droide Sonda Localidades Planetas *Coruscant **Cidade Imperial **Palácio de Xizor *Hoth **Base Echo **Cinturão de Asteróides de Hoth *Ord Mantell *Tatooine **Canyon de Beggar **Cabana de Ben Kenobi **Mos Eisley Luas *Gall **Base Imperial de Gall **Canyon dos Contrabandistas Estações Espaciais *''Falleen's Fist'' Organizações *Sol Negro *Império Galáctico *Aliança Rebelde **Rogue Squadron Naves Espaciais Naves da Capital *Destróier Estelar classe Imperial Cargueiros *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outrider'' *''Suprosa'' Crusadores *Bombardeiro TIE *Caça TIE *''Slave I'' *Star Viper **''Virago'' *X-wing Espécies *Falleen *Humano Armas *Blaster *Seekers *Lança-chamas *Pulso *Distruptor *Stunner Nos Bastidores * Se você jogar em Tatooine no "Jedi Mode" o nível fica de noite, se é no "Easy Mode" é dia. Links Externos *Site oficial *Avaliação do gamespot sobre o jogo de N64 * Avaliação do gamespot sobre o jogo de PC Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:Sombras do Império